


Whiskey Nights

by treepyful (treeperson)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Epistolary, Gen, Multi, Orgies, a whisper of consent stuff but jake's got your back dw, and the logistics of planning them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeperson/pseuds/treepyful
Summary: What if Jake had a Discord server for his whiskey nights?
Comments: 52
Kudos: 56





	Whiskey Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/gifts).



> This took me _way_ too long and I'm supposed to be working on fest fics, but sometimes when an idea grabs hold, it just won't let go until you take it across the finish line.
> 
> This is my first time using a skin, so hurrah for that. Thanks to [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) for the skin and [junietuesday25](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/48733844) for additions to the original. It's not a great look with the creator's style turned off and it's not overly mobile friendly, so go forward with that in mind.
> 
> Also, the M rating is likely overkill, I'm just cautious.

  
# general-  
  


jakester  
okay @everyone i think i've got a handle on how to run this thing now, but  
gimme a shout if i've fucked up somewhere  
first things first: please keep chatter to the appropriate channels! no sense in   
clogging up #schedule- with things that should be in #ideas- or filling   
#wishlist- with #rideshare- requests. the whole point of a discord server  
is to be more organised than the mailing list.  
second things second: privacy rules are the same as on the mailing list.  
don't be a dick and talk about who did what with who to anyone outside of  
the whiskey night circle. if i hear you've been talking, you're permanently  
uninvited.  
third things third: either change your nickname for the server to something  
people will recognise or introduce yourself here in #general-.  
actually no, everyone introduce themselves here please & ty, even if you  
change your nick  


* * *

hardeharhar  
Hi! It's Peter, the guy with the flowers. Hit me up if you ever need a drive in  
from Elmdale.  


* * *

Jamieson  
Hey folks, Jamieson here. they/them, pls  


* * *

lookin4luv  
THIS IS GWEN  


* * *

Stevie  
stevie   


* * *

tinycacti  
Haleigh! I'm new but very excited to be joining you all!  


* * *

cocofactory  
charles. the tall one, not the ginger!  


* * *

* * *

  
# schedule-  
  


jakester  
are we still good with every first and third friday? @freddyfive i know you  
were mentioning something about fridays not being great for you and  
some others?  


* * *

freddyfive  
ya @kimdujour and @judgecredd and me are finding fridays to be a  
struggle because we have to get up so early on saturdays to get to the  
market  


* * *

goldenheather  
Same, actually. I only get about 3 hours of sleep before market days after  
whiskey.  
I'm willing to keep doing that because these nights are so fun but if  
there's going to be a change, I'd like a vote.  


* * *

jakester  
everyone always get a vote, heather! we're all in this together!  
what if we switch a friday to a saturday instead?  


* * *

kimdujour  
so 1st fri 3rd sat?  


* * *

jakester  
or vice versa but yeah  


* * *

kimdujour  
sat nites are better  


* * *

freddyfive  
yeah the sunday market doesn't open until 10  
saturday would be nice  


* * *

goldenheather  
Agreed.  


* * *

judgecredd  
Sounds good to me!  


* * *

jakester  
@everyone what do we think? switching from 1st and 3rd fridays to 1st fri  
and 3rd sat?  


* * *

lookin4luv  
I CAN DO SATURDAYS AS WELL  


* * *

georgieporgiepp  
i work late on saturdays   


* * *

jakester  
sorry george gotta try and make things work for as many people as  
possible  
are saturdays totally out for you or just inconvenient?  


* * *

georgieporgiepp  
inconvenient  
i could make it work, id' just be tired  


* * *

Stevie  
i run my own schedule, i can do whenever  


* * *

jakester  
okay i threw up a poll in #democracy-of-a-sort-  
it's open for 24 hrs  


* * *

rudolph  
fuck am i too late?  


* * *

jakester  
ya but whats your vote?  


* * *

rudolph  
i'm good with the change  


* * *

jakester  
ok thanks!  
@everyone the people have spoken! the new schedule is every 1st friday  
and every 3rd saturday, with our usual extra day on long months tbd in chat  
as needed  


* * *

jakesterpinned **a message** to this channel. **See all the pins.**

* * *

* * *

  
# rideshare-  
  


derthverder  
my fucking car broke down AGAIN and the part won't be in until next week  
can anyone drive me in for this friday? i'm in elm cross.  


* * *

Lillian Dalton  
I drive by Elm Cross but I have an appointment and will be late to this  
whiskey night. Is that still okay?  


* * *

derthverder  
i'll def take you up on that offer if no one else can pick me up  
thanks!!  


* * *

Lillian Dalton  
You're very welcome! DM me your phone number.  


* * *

* * *

  
# wishlist-  
  


marniemarine  
anyone have opinions on fake vs real leather for cuffs? mine are all  
synthetic because i'm poor as fuck  
but i'm wondering if it's worth the extra ramen meals just to get the real  
leather  


* * *

The Duck  
Don't starve yourself for cuffs, bud.  


* * *

marniemarine  
but.  
leather.  


* * *

The Duck  
But food.  
What cuffs are you looking at?  


* * *

marniemarine  
<http://northbound.com/n70-ankle-restraints-clone.html> in black with red   
maybe i'll just save up for a few months and get them on sale or something  


* * *

The Duck  
I just bought them for you. They should show up by next whiskey night, but  
if not I'll bring them to the one after. Merry Christmas.  


* * *

marniemarine  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
DONALD  
WHAT  
ITS JULY  


* * *

The Duck  
Merry Christmas in July then. You're welcome. Now go buy some actual  
food.  


* * *

marniemarine  
YOUR THE BEST OMFG  


* * *

* * *

  
# help-and-info-  
  


eddiebear  
how the fuck do you get dried come out of hair  
asking for a friend  
who is me  


* * *

filtunguns  
Ideally, before it dries.  


* * *

eddiebear  
very helpful thanks  


* * *

filtunguns  
I do what I can   
But seriously, just soak it for a few minutes and scrub it out.  
Maybe more than a few minutes if it's a sensitive area that won't deal with  
scrubbing well.  


* * *

eddiebear  
success! thank u!  


* * *

filtunguns  
  


* * *

* * *

  
# important-  
  


jakester  
@everyone a word of warning: brian king is banned from whiskey nights  
permanently! because consent is king, but apparently not brian king.  
do not bring brian as a "guest", or i'll ban you too.  
please don't go gossip digging. everyone's okay and things have been   
resolved with those affected. however, if brian (or anyone else!) has made   
you uncomfortable, please feel free to dm me! or call me! or corner me at  
work! whatever! your safety and comfort are very important to me and i  
will do what i can to fix the problem!  
remember folks, my number one rule is consent. if you touch someone  
without their permission, i will fucking end you   


* * *

* * *

  
# ideas-  
  


killafilla  
@jakester can we ever have a whiskey night at the woodshop? or is that off  
limits?  


* * *

jakester  
we could probably talk about it, yeah  
it'd need some cleaning beforehand tho and i'd request some help for that  
is it the scent?  


* * *

killafilla  
yeah  
that weird?  


* * *

jakester  
nope nothings weird at whiskey night, you know that  


* * *

killafilla  
ok  
thx  


* * *

juniper_berried  
id be down for a woodshop night  
id help clean to  


* * *

georgieporgiepp  
same  


* * *

jakester  
sweet, i'll add it to the schedule  
next month?  


* * *

killafilla  
sure! thx everyone!  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  
# general-  
  


jakester  
excited to see you all tonite!  
bring your best selves!!  
or if you can't then bring whoever you are tonite  
we'll still have fun, promise   


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> idek 🙃


End file.
